Goodbye
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: My take on the goodbye from 3x11 between Emma and Hook and Emma and her parents.


**Hey everyone! I'm still working on Lapse and my new story, but I thought I'd take some time out to write a little one shot after yesterday's HEARTBREAKING winter finale! I know a lot of people wanted a more emotional goodbye between Emma and her parents, so this is my take on it (as well as a little moment I feel was missed between Emma and Hook :P ). I've used a little poetic licence to miss out some things and change the order of others, but hope you enjoy!**

The green smoke was approaching thick and fast. Emma felt like it was already inside her brain, everything seemed so hazy. Why did she and Henry have to leave? It wasn't fair! She'd only just met her parents- only just begun to feel what it was like to be loved. She slowly made her way down the line of people saying goodbye. She was on her way to say her final goodbye, the hardest goodbye, her parents when she heard him.

"That's quite the vessel you captain there, Swan." She looked back and gave him a watery smile. His expression changed to something deeply serious and painful. "There's not a day that goes by that I won't think of you." Emma took a step closer, looking him in the eye.

"Good." She could feel his warm breath against her face. The shared a smile, and Emma knew this would be her last chance. She grabbed two handfuls of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Though it pained her, she knew this kiss couldn't last long, she still had to say goodbye to the two most important people. "Use that to remember me by." Emma choked, walking away from the captain, unaware of the tear sliding down his cheek.

Emma approached her parents who had wrapped Henry in a giant hug. Snow extended her arm and pulled Emma in as well as David placed a protective hand on the back of her head. Emma didn't want to let go. Henry made eye contact with his grandmother, who nodded, understanding that the boy wanted to say his final goodbyes to Regina. Emma clung to her parents.

"I can't do this." She whimpered. "I don't want to do this… Mom, dad…" Emma trailed off, unable to say anymore.

"It's alright," David said soothingly, as he ran a hand through her hair. "You can do this Emma. You have to do this, for you and for Henry. We will always love you. Always." He told her."

"It's time." Regina croaked, pulling away from Henry. "The curse is fast approaching." Emma walked over to stand beside her son, but she still didn't feel strong enough. She made eye contact with her mom. Snow could see the pain and feel all over Emma's face, and was frightened she wouldn't go through with it. She didn't want Emma cursed, that was always what she'd wanted to protect her from. She let go of Charming's hand and walked towards Emma.

"My Emma," She whispered, placing a hand on either side of Emma's face. "My baby." She whispered, pulling Emma's head down and planting a kiss on Emma's forehead. "That will _never _change." Snow said, as she pulled back and made eye contact with Emma. She removed one of her hands to wipe the tears from Emma's face. "I know its hard honey, but you have to be strong, you have to do this." Snow told her.

"I can't." Emma replied weakly. Truth be told Snow felt like crying too. This was the second time she'd had to give up her baby when she needed her most, and it wasn't fair! But if she was telling Emma to be strong, she had to be strong too. She placed her hand just over Emma's heart. "I will always be here Emma, whether you remember me or not. Just like you were when I was Mary Margaret. And I have faith that you will find us again, you always do. Stay strong, Emma. We will see each other again." Emma nodded.

"I love you mom." She whispered. Snow fought hard to keep the tears back.

"And I love you too Emma, more than I can ever say. But now, you have to go." Snow said, taking Emma's hand and squeezing it. Emma nodded, knowing her goodbye time was up as Snow stepped back beside her husband and Emma got into the car with Henry and drove off, leaving everything behind them.


End file.
